The Demon and the She-Wolf
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Meet Takashi Kyoraku. He is Myotismon's only bodyguard and never disobeys him, until a girl drops into the picture. Now he pledged to protect her as much as he can and follow her on her journey. Slight Bleach crossover. (FEMKojiXOC) Enjoy!
1. Demon Meets Girl

_He is a monster!_

_He does not deserve to live among us!_

_With powers in the palms of a newborn, it will bring absolutes destruction of the Five realms!_

_Then we have come to an agreement. Captain Kurotstchi, your experiment must-!_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

A groan roared. "Five more minutes", came the murmur of an exhausted sleeper inside the dark room.

"Wake up, Akuma! Lord Myotismon ordered for your presence", came the annoyed voice beyond the door.

"Tell him to go to hell; I'm tired, dammit!"

A frustrated sigh came after. "I cannot see why Lord Myotismon would want you as his bodyguard when all you do is sleep all day."

"That's right, you bastard. _All day_. Meaning I'm more active at night, and so is Lord Dracula!" The one named Akuma shifted on his bed. "What does he want?"

"I am only relaying the message. If you must know then dress yourself up and go to him." Akuma grumbled a few more curses until he moved slowly from his bed. His short brown hair became a spiky mess. His dark eyes looked around the small broom closet he called his bedroom. He never complain about the size. It's enough room and it's pretty much dark. The perfect place to sleep.

"Tell him I'll be there in three minutes", he replied.

"Tell him yourself", the voice behind his door retorted, "I was given orders to pick up a _package_ and you know full well of how I deal with time."

Akuma rolled his eyes. "If you care about time so much, then go to Wonderland and hire for the position of the White Rabbit", he grumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said you need to find yourself a girlfriend so you can stop kissing up to Myotismon's ass all the damn time!"

Akuma heard the retreating footsteps of Piedmont. "Be there and **do not** be late this time", was his last response.

The brunet got out of bed and stretched until he heard the popping crack of his spine. "Like that ever stopped me before."

_**BC-Angel**_

Akuma walked down the stone hallway wearing his signature clothing: a black kimono and a katana strapped to his waist on his left hip. His messy brown hair was smooth, yet some spikes continue to be untamed. He would've been called _The Reaper_ but he insisted on a name that doesn't involve his past. Unfortunately, he felt more comfortable with _Akuma_ due to his reputation amongst living in the Digital World.

Akuma: The Bloodlust Warrior.

Catchy, isn't it?

As he walked toward his destination, many servants cowered by his presence; some stood in their spot in fear like a deer staring at the car's headlights; others scurried to find a decent hiding spot. At the sight of their action, Akuma mentally sighed. He wished they would stop doing that. It's not like he was on a killing spree. Maybe it's the fact that he looked ready to slaughter anyone who gets in his way. He shrugged as he ignores the weak digimon while walking by them.

Finally, he stopped in front of two large wooden doors. They were smoothly and well detailed of the story of the Legendary Warriors. On the left side, it showed the Human Spirits as well as the right side showing the Beast Spirits. When closed, you can tell the two sides were ready to engage in battle.

Akuma never really bother following the story because he believes it's just what it is, a fairy tale; and, being Myotismon's only bodyguard, he can probably beat them all in his sleep (the nature of being a cocky-filled bastard).

A sound caught his attention. He turned around seeing Piedmon carrying something under his arm. After hearing some grunts and curses, he'd have assumed it was a person. A female person, to be exact.

"Wow, Piedmon; I know I don't normally give out good advice, but I was joking about finding a girlfriend", Akuma mockingly mused as he pretends to wipe an invisible teardrop from falling. "I'm so proud of you."

The clown digimon repositioned the "package"under his arm. "Didn't I tell you not be tardy?"

"Correction, you told me "not to be late". You never said anything about being tardy. Secondly, since when did I ever listen to a word you say?"

Piedmon growled. "Get inside before I report to Lord Myotismon of your ignorance to respond his summons."

"Ladies first", Akuma said as he steps away from the doors.

Piedmon scoffed as he walks by the offending bodyguard of his Lordship. The girl kept kicking and yelling for him to let her go, yet it had no effect whatsoever. When he saw her face, he was mesmerized by her eyes. Her eyes were so dark he wanted to see what its true colors are.

She stopped kicking long enough to hold his gaze, until Piedmon was completely inside the room. Akuma followed suit. Beyond the wooden doors, a massive room they entered. By the dim lighting from the Gothic candles, you can make out a few furniture in the darkness. Before them, an overdressed vampire sat in his throne as if he is king of his realm. He grinned showing off his pearly fangs as he seen his most loyal subject approach him with his "prize".

"Piedmon, you have return; with our guest of honor, no less", he bellowed. On purpose, the clown digimon dropped the girl. Akuma cringed, feeling the upcoming pain lingering from his behind. "Careful; humans are very delicate creatures." The virus digimon noticed Akuma standing his ground with his arms crossed. "Akuma, was there a reason why you were late again?"

The brown-haired swordman shrugged. "I answered, didn't I?"

He chuckled. "Why yes you did."

"Akuma is abusing his status of power!" Piedmon exclaimed. "He does not care of your protection; all he ever desires is money!"

"I would've object if it weren't true."Akuma shrugged once more. He noticed the girl kept looking at him as if she was figuring out how he fits in with them. He stared at her attire. She wore a blue sports jacket over a yellow shirt, a pair of gray trousers that reaches above her ankles, and white sneakers. Her long, raven hair was ties into a low ponytail along with a blue-and-brown camouflaged bandana tied around her head. "Hey, a guy's gotta make a living", he simply told her.

"You see, he proves my theory himself; he does not deserve to be your protector!" The jester kneeled before his lord. "Please, allow me to exterminate this pest."

The tall brunet fake-coughed while filling in "snitch" in between (cough*_snitch_*cough).

Hearing the word, Piedmon glared.

Myotismon stood and walked gracefully passed his subject. "Gentlemen, gentlemen; let us not be rude in front of our guest." He kept walking until he was in front of the girl. The girl jumped a bit, but stood her ground. Between height, he was twice her size. He bowed with his right arm crossed and his hand laid on his chest as he pushes his cape aside. "Forgive their rudeness, Milady. We do not get many company around here," he gently grabbed her hand, "company that cannot define your beauty." His violet lips pecked her small hand. She withdrew her hand as she steps away from the frontal creature. Her eyes stayed defiant, hiding the fear and nervousness appearing. Myotismon smiled a charming grin. "There is nothing to fear; you are in capable hands; you are among loyal subjects who are at your disposal."

She have had not spoken a word. Her eyes stayed a cold glare, demanding the digimon on why she was brought before him.

Suddenly, Akuma appeared between them, making the girl jump at his surprising speed. "Sorry to interrupt this 'moment'", he air-quoted _moment_, "but is there a reason why I'm here? I'm not too fond about your servants waking me up unless I'm needed."

"Ah, yes; thank you for reminding me, Akuma."

'That's one of my best qualities', Akuma thought.

"I have an announcement, I am getting married!"

Akuma lifted an eyebrow. 'I feel sorry for the poor bride marrying him off."

"And I am greatly honored for the Warrior of Light to be my bride!" The girl stiffened with widen eyes. Akuma, with a confused stare, said nothing.

He glanced at her. Her expression tells all, she was not happy about this; not one bit.

'She's a warrior? She sure doesn't look like one.'

"And who has the right to tell me who I can marry or not?" she proclaimed. "Who do you think you are giving demands like that?"

'Wow, that's the first time I hear her speak", thought the brunet swordman, 'her voice reminds me of sweet bells.'

Myotismon chuckled at her tone. "I am Myotismon, ruler of the forest. I give every right, my dear. You are traveling in my domain, which I control with an iron fist. You should consider the honor - no, the privilege of becoming the spouse of a powerful digimon."

Her face scrunched in anger. "I'd rather rot in your dungeon with no food or water! Can't you see I'm too young to get married?! I haven't reach twelve yet! And, even if I was able to, I would still say no to you as an adult! Who in their right mind would want to marry someone who treat others as pawns? You might as well pick a better candidate because I'm not going through with this!" She breathed heavily. Her cheeks flushed a slight pink shade.

"Damn", Akuma breathed out in awe. It was obvious he was impress by her bluntness. He looked back at Myotismon.

The vampire's expression was not pleasant. He looked ready to strike her in the face. However, he turned away and said, "Piedmon, take my fiancée to her room. It appears to me she needs time to know the difference between obedient and defiant." Piedmon approached her. She took a battle stance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled. She took out a device from her jacket pocket. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!" Akuma shield his eyes from the brightness of her evolution lightening up the room.

"Lobamon!" As he uncovered his eyes, Akuma thought he was standing before a goddess.

She transformed into a humanoid wolf with blonde curls underneath her wolf mask. Her pure white armor fit and slim to show her slender form. Her long, blue striped scarf was draped on her shoulders and around her neck.

She withdrew a mechanic tool from behind her. With it, she drew a Z pattern in midair. Then, she yelled "LOBO KENDO" and pressed a button. A lightsaber appeared, brightening up the room even more. She charged at Myotismon with a battle cry.

The said digimon did not budge from his spot. Piedmon yelled for his master to move, but he ignored his subject. He waited... with a grin on his pale face.

As Lobamon delivers her strike, a sword blocked her path. She looked up to meet a tired gaze of dark chocolate irises.

"If this is how you were going to act, you should've asked me for a dance first", Akuma lazily retorted.

The Warrior of Light dropped her gaze to see his katana. He held the sword with one hand while the other lays inside in pocket.

"Now Akuma", said Myotismon, "do not go overboard with your brawl. A few spankings here and there should give an example of why no one disobeys me."

"Sure, as long as you give me a raise."

Myotismon chuckled. "I will think about it."

"All right, then." With a flick of his wrist, he forcibly pushed Lobamon away from his master. The girl was awestruck by his strength. Instead of attacking again, she sheathed her sword and lifted her arm.

"HOWLING LASER!" She activated a pistol, which was hidden in the right arm of her armor, and released a laser.

Being his regular, calm self, Akuma brought his sword up and whispered, "Absorb, Kagami." His katana glowed a silver light. The warrior's attack suddenly vanished, leaving her opponent standing in front of Myotismon with not a scratch or bruise or any injury on his body. However, instead of his sword in hand, a mirror floated beside him.

The mirror was not of any kind from the Human World. The mirror was circular with silver Celtic designs surrounding the glass like vines.

"You shouldn't have done that, kid", he warned. "Reflect, Kagami." The mirror went in front of him, and, in response, it glowed the same light as the laser. Next, it unleashed the exact same attack, except it seems to be more powerful than the original. It blasted from the mirror and hit Lobamon on her chest plate. The attack was so strong, her back made impact with the stone wall.

When she hit the wall, she was surrounded by a blue digital cocoon. After that, her human form returned as she slides down on the floor. Her device laid helpless on the ground next to her. Akuma walked up to her and kneeled down. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her small wrists and uttered a word. Yellow energy wrapped around her wrists as if they were rope. He forcibly lifted her up by grabbing hold of her upper arm with her device in hand.

Myotismon applauded as if he witness a well-performed play. "Bravo, bravo! Magnificent as always, Akuma!"

"Just doing my job", Akuma nonchalantly said, not letting go of the girl.

"As promise, I will give you your bonus later today." His bodyguard nodded. "However, I will add an extra bonus for you if you consider doing a small favor for me."

"You want me to babysit your bride-to-be", Akuma stated, not bothering to form his sentence to a question. He can feel the girl's glare along the tugging of her arm.

"If you wouldn't mind. I will be overjoy if you do."

Akuma sighed. He did not plan to be some kid's babysitter... but, an extra added bonus does sound promising. With a shrug of his shoulders, he said, "Sure. Whatever."

The virus digimon nodded. "Excellent. Now escort my fiancée to her room. She look ready to pass out due to your swordplay."

The lazy swordman nodded once more and pocketed the device. He looked at the girl who, in return, looked at him with a glare. Ignoring her glare, he picked her up and laid her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She started struggling and yelling for him to put her down.

Soon after, they left the throne room.

Myotismon looked at Piedmon. "And you said he is not worthy of being my protector." He walked to his chair as Piedmon kneeled once more.

"Forgive me for regretting your decisions, Milord, but he continues to gain my doubt."

Myotismon sat down. "I can understand your perspective, but Akuma has been on my side for years; and, he has not once betray my trust."

"Even demons play by their rules."

"Demons who are **free**. Akuma is bound by our agreement. He will do as he please as long as he stays loyal to me."

"Each day is a new change, Milord."

Myotismon glared at Piedmon. "Here me, Piedmon; the day Takashi Kyoraku disobeys me will be the day you finally kill him." He waved him away. "You are dismiss."

The jester digimon clenched his fists as he bowed lower. "As you wish, Lord Myotismon."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Captive Bride

"Put me down, you human-size beanstalk! Let me go!"

Meet Takashi Kyoraku — known as Akuma, the Bloodlust Warrior; Myotismon's _only_ bodyguard and protector; the master of the art of sword combat; and the most terrifying creature of the Digital World — who recently hit rock bottom of becoming Myotismon's fiancée's babysitter... scratch that, her _friend_.

He would've said no to his "master" only to realize how much he is getting for watching her.

Now, Takashi prayed his sensitive ears can handle the girl's shrill demands.

'My bonuses better have lots of zeros with the way I'm getting treated.'

"Put me down!" The girl continued to yell in his ear. "I can walk, you know! Put me-!" Takashi bent down and stood the girl up. Standing up, he saw the girl gaping at him.

"What?" he asked. "You said you can walk, didn't you?"

She glared. "I did...for the last thirty minutes!"

"Actually, I counted thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds."

She growled. "And you didn't bother to listen to me."

Takashi rubbed his neck. "I made a bet with myself to see how long I can handle ignoring you until we get to your room. Sadly, I lost because you were killing my ears with your banshee cry." The girl's face turned beat red. He dug is pinkie into his ear. "I think you made them bleed." He sighed. "I guess I owe myself twenty-five digi-dollars."

"I don't scream like a banshee!" she huffed. "You must feel really important being Myotismon's bodyguard. I bet the pays are extremely high. You'll do possibly _anything_ to get your hands on them."

It was his turn to glare. "Let's get something straight here, _Princess_." She growled again. "You don't like me, I don't like you, that's completely obvious. I've got a job to do which I have to keep you happy like any bride would be before her wedding day. So, bare in mind and cooperate with me or I would resort to using **my** methods; and trust me when I say you don't want to know what they are."

The young warrior scoffed. "As if I'm afraid of you. And don't call me Princess, it's not my name."

"Why don't you tell me about it when we get to your room where I pretend I care", the tall brunet said, grabbing her arm and leading her toward their destination.

"If this is your idea of kindness, I don't want to see your example of misery."

Takashi felt his eyebrow twitching. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you always this rude?"

They both glared at each other. Feeling the stares of the low digimon, Takashi stopped glaring at the wrists-bound girl to look at the surrounding stares.

"Don't you all have work to do?" In fear, everyone in the hallway disappeared, except one. A young purple dragon with a white furry belly and a red diamond on his forehead backed himself to the wall. "You." The creature jumped. "Tell the chef to cook two meals and bring them to the bride's chamber. And make it snappy! I'm hungry."

The violet dragon ran as fast as it could, screaming and yelling "Don't kill me!"

He sighed. "Every frickin' time."

"Why is everyone afraid of you?" Takashi turned back to the girl. "You can't be as frightening as the Boogyman, if he ever exist."

"I have a dangerous and gruesome reputation to uphold. I can't be all innocent like magic unicorns pooping out enchanted rainbows."

"How can you be gruesome if you're as human as I am?"

"For someone who's got bite, you ask a lot of questions", he said, tightening his grip.

"And for someone who can take down a Legendary Warrior, you know how to change the subject."

On their walk, it became silent between them. As much as he enjoys it, Takashi secretly wanted to know more about her. Why was she here in the Digital World? He lives in his "home" for as long as he can remember and not once did he see any humans. Why now and how could the girl transform into a digimon?

At last, they reached a pair of dark oak doors. Takashi reached into his pockets to pull out his skeleton key only to see the opening crack of the entrance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of lilac and valley flowers reached his nostrils.

"Stay behind me", he told her. He slowly pushed the left door and crept inside. Sensing the girl taking cautious steps, he gripped his sword tightly. Inside, the room was grand with a Queen-sized bed with crimson silk drapes, a well polished dresser with a mirror, a double door closet, and the opening to the bathroom. Ahead of them, a double glass doorway leading to the balcony. The hue of the afternoon sun resonated the room, giving off a golden orange glow.

Takashi stood in front of the bed and positioned himself for battle. On top of the bed, two shadows peaked from their spot. Twin ember irises looked at one another's; they smiled, showing their tiny fangs. They jumped up and threw themselves on the swordman.

The girl gasped at the surprised attack. Was someone brave enough to stand up to the Akuma?

Unfortunately, instead of cries of pain and agony, she heard laughter. The two shadows revealed to be twin plant creatures with flower heads. One with red and yellow petals and the other with violet and blue petals.

"We've slayed the demon!" yelled the red flower digimon.

"Now it's time to finish him off!" encouraged her sister. Takashi stood up. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Your surprise attack may have distract me, but you cannot escape my ultimate technique", he proclaimed.

The two small digimon hugged each other in fear.

The dark-haired girl widened her eyes. "Get out of there, kids!" The two digimon seem to not listen to her warning.

"Demon Art of..." He got close to the two rookie digimon. He pounced. "Tickle Fingers!" They all laughed with Takashi as he tickles them to death.

The girl became dumbfounded. Only a few moments ago, she met a lazy man who became a well-trained fighter to a disrespectful jerkface to a caring guy. 'Does he has a personality disorder or what?' she thought as a sweatdrop runs down from her head.

"Lala, Lulu, are you two teasing Takashi again?" The girl turned toward the door spotting a cactus digimon holding a baby plant digimon between her boxing glove hands.

"Aw, Mom; I don't mind", he said, "they made me feel a lot better, actually. I was in a bad mood until these princesses saved me from depression."

'So his real name is Takashi, huh?' the Warrior of Light thought.

His _mother_ smiled before looking at the girl. "I'm Togemon, what's your n—" she stopped, seeing the girl's tied wrists. She glared at her _son_. "Takashi Kyoraku, is this any way to treat a guest! You will never get a girlfriend if you treat them like prisoners." Togemon started to weep at a corner. A lone spotlight flashed on her figure. "What did I deserve to have a son I raise to become such a naughty boy." The baby giggled.

"Taka's being naughty; Taka's being naughty; Taka's being naughty!" Lala and Lulu sang while running around their _big brother_. Takashi's face blushed.

"Mom, stop embarrassing me in front of new people; you know it's not like that! She's Myotismon's new bride. Tell her, Princess!" The girl looked away with a _huff_. "Oh, come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Hmph!"

"Takashi, can you feed Tana? She's getting fussy", Togemon suggested.

"Sure, Mom." He carefully took his baby sister. "Let's go hunt down food for our bellies, Princess Tanemon", he cooed. "Then, we go hunt food for me because baby food taste like—"

"Ahem!" Takashi looked at his mother. "Are you forgetting something?"

He tilt his head. "Did I forget to say I love you?"

"Untie this poor girl's hands, or I'll tell her your deepest secrets."

He sighed as he walks up to the girl. The brunet swordman touched her bound wrists. He whispered, "Release."

The yellow energy ropes disappeared. The girl rubbed her wrists. She did not say her thanks, rather she did not bother looking at him.

"You're welcome", he sneered. He walked out the room with Tana in hand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on Takashi. He's really a good boy", she heard Togemon say. "Lala, can you get the old dress in the closet?" she asked the blue-flower headed digimon.

"Okay, Mama!" she exclaimed. She ran to the closet with her sister behind her yelling "Wait for me!"

"I'm still not going through with this", the girl said, not looking up from her wrists.

"I know, sweetie", Togemon reassured her, "but it wouldn't hurt to revive a masterpiece rotting in a big closet, now would we?"

"...I guess not..." The girl was not fond of dresses, judging from her disgusted expression. The twin rookies came out of the closet wheeling in a headless — as well as armless — mannequin. The dress it wore was a puffy white gown ( close to becoming yellow, in fact) with puffy short sleeves. The lower gown was bell-shaped with layers upon layers of ruffles. "You call this a masterpiece?" she said aloud.

"Now, now; it may not be much, but it's a start. All it needs is a nice bath and a lot of heart. A beautiful dress is waiting to be awaken. I can feel it!" The girl thought she saw fire burning in Togemon's eye sockets.

She felt a tug on her pants. It was the digimon name Lala. "Mama used to own her own clothe shoppe—"

"Clothes so beautiful you have to pinch yourself to see if you're not dreaming", finished her sister, Lulu. "I'm Lulu the Palmon, by the way."

"I'm Lala the Palmon. What's your name?"

"How did you know Taka?"

"How did you get kidnap?"

"Are you going to marry Mr. Pointy Teeth?"

"How long is your hair —?"

"Girls!" their mother yelled, "give her some air. She's been through enough hassle already."

The girl sighed. "I'm Koji. I've met _your_ Taka just recently in the throne room."

Togemon crossed her arms. "How did you assume she was kidnap?" The Palmons whistled, innocently. "Did you easedrop on Myotismon's conversation again?"

"Of course not, Mama!" exclaimed Lulu.

"We were passing by and heard all of his plans with Clownface—" said Lala.

"That's all", they said in unison.

Koji shook her head. 'They sure know how to _conveniently_ arrive at a right time.'

"How did you get kidnapped?" they asked together once more.

"I was caught off guard", Koji said, piecing her thoughts together, "All I remember was a sweet smell and everything went black. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the castle with Piedmon carrying me." Her eyes blared with a blazing determination. "I'm going to get out of here; and when I do, I will complete whatever task I came here for."

Before Lala and Lulu could question Koji even more, a knock interrupted them. The turned to see Takashi carrying two trays of food and the little Tanemon on his head, napping.

"Hey, Mom", he said, "Tana fell asleep after eating her dinner, can you take her off my head and get her on her own bed?"

"Of course, sweetheart", she said, "come along girls, we've got a dress to recreate." The two Palmon nodded and wheeled the mannequin out of the room. Togemon bowed to Koji. "It was nice meeting you, young lady." The girl returned the gesture. "Takashi, make sure you show generosity and extra kindness to our guest", she included, following her daughters.

"Anything you say, Mom." When they left the room, Takashi placed one tray on the bed and said, "So... your name is Koji."

Said girl crossed her arms. "And you were standing outside, _Taka_."

"Hey", he pointed, "my sisters call me Taka; nobody else but them. They had a hard time saying Takashi so they prefer Taka instead, and I like it. Anyone else who calls me other than Akuma will meet my sword an inch away from their neck."

"Oh, I'm so scared", she mocked.

His eyes narrowed. "Laugh now but when you see what I really am don't come crying to me." He walked to a disregard chair by the door.

"Can't wait..." Koji sarcastically said.

Takashi let out a tired sigh. "Look, I hate arguing, especially on an empty stomach. Let's agree that we dislike each other and move on, okay?" Instead of answering, Koji walked to her bed and sat down beside her food. "A simple yes would suffice."

"Says the guy who hits girls."

"One, I technically didn't hit you; two, you should be grateful you're still standing and breathing; and three, I **beat** you fair and square. Get over it!"

"Oh yes, you beat me; I should be **undeniably** grateful I'll be a digimon's bride who thinks he can get his way with a snap of his thin, boney fingers! So I'm sorry if I don't look overjoyed." She looked down with a depress expression. "This was not the destiny I had in mind", she muttered. However, he heard it (having enhance hearing and all).

"What destiny did you have in mind? I'm certain it doesn't involve running away from home and living here."

Noticing it was a bowl of ramen noodles along with chopsticks, the raven-haired girl pushed it away. "You wouldn't understand."

"I guess not." Takashi went and took her tray of food. "You should go to sleep. You're going to need your strength if you're going to revolt against the wedding." Without another word, she untied the curtains and closed him off from her sight. "And you said I'm rude." He sat down on his seat and ate his two meals in peace.

Inside the curtain-draped bed, Koji hugged her legs while laying her head on her knees. She let out soft sobs, quite enough for her to hear alone.

Takashi, having not eaten his first bite, sat quietly and listening to her sobs.

For once, the urge to eat was nothing more than a passing memory.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The Confliction of the Demon's Heart

Time passed on slowly as Takashi reads his book in peace. He couldn't bare touch his food, so he decided to read a book he found, which was lying on the dresser; but, he couldn't concentrate on it due to a certain _distraction_. Actually, he lost interest ever since the Warrior of Light fell asleep (he didn't even know the title of the book!).

He stood up from his chair with book in hand and walked up to the Queen-sized bed. He drew back the soft, crimson silk curtain with his right hand. Then, he gazed down.

There laid the young prisoner with her blue jacket off, revealing her yellow shirt completely, and using it as a makeshift pillow. Her bandana was kept in her clutches. Three strands of short hair parted from their hiding spot. Her face was calm for someone who doesn't smile. Takashi noticed dried tear stains tracing down her cheeks. His eyes narrowed as a fresh tear leaks out from her closed eyelid. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb causing the girl to moan a bit but went back to her slumber.

Laying the book down first, Takashi grabbed her sleeping form and lift her to the wood-carved headboard. He shoved the top part of the comfy blanket aside. From there, he took off her sneakers and dropped them on the floor. Next, he took off her hair tie. Her black locks fell gracefully. His left hand twitched as if it was curious to feel her hair through his fingers. He shook his head as he lay her down and pulled up the sheet. All the very moment, Koji not once let go of her bandana. He grabbed back his lone book.

The Bloodlust Warrior looked at her, watching her inhale and exhale in her sleep. 'This isn't right. She shouldn't be here. She should be out there doing God knows what, not be Myotismon's bride', he thought.

For the first time in his life, Takashi has questions to be answer.

He threw the book on the floor and marched out of the prisoner's bedchamber only stopping when he was about to close the door. He heard Koji shift in her sleep. He softly closed and locked the door before heading to his Mightiness' chambers.

The forgotten book was flipped cover up having those old, yellow pages facing the floor. The cover was hard, leather, and dark, yet the edges were tearing apart. The front was inscribed in golden letters.

_Tales of the Legendary Warriors_

_**BC-Angel**_

Takashi took a deep breath. He stood in front of the entryway of Myotismon's bedchamber, rethinking of why he wanted to speak with the virus digimon. A name went through his mind.

'Koji.'

He needed answers... No, he _craved_ for them. He wants them so badly he does not care about his careless quota. Taking one last breath, Takashi knocked.

"Enter", came from the other side. With a last hesitation, Takashi opened and let himself in. His _master's_ room was pitch black with black curtains blocking out the sun and many candles lighting the area. His bed was King-size (surprise, surprise *hint the sarcasm*), with crimson blanket and matching pillows. On the left side, it was dominated by the wall covering of books from top to bottom only the opening of the fireplace. A black wooden drawing table was beside the bed along with a stand. Myotismon stood next to the enormous bookcase with a hardcover sketchpad in hand and a piece of charcoal in the other. The virus digimon looked up and smiled seeing his most trusted subject. "Akuma, outstanding performance today. Your techniques become more fluent every time."

Takashi bowed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for the compliment."

Myotismon nodded. "How is my fiancée?"

Takashi wanted to say about the girl's distress on the whole wedding thing, but instead, he said, "She fell asleep. Nothing else exciting." He had no idea what came over him. Sure, Koji **did** fell asleep, but that was a while ago. It was a good thing Myotismon didn't notice. He nodded in acceptance, actually.

"I'll retrieve your reward." He placed his sketchpad on his stand and went to his desk to reach in one of his drawers.

Waiting patiently, Takashi glimpsed at the sketchpad. It was a rough sketch of a charcoal wedding fill with Greek pillars, musicians, floating petals, and, at the center, were two figures; one taller than the other. Narrowing his eyes, Takashi knew who they are.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Takashi saw Myotismon approaching him with a stack of dollars in one hand. The vampire-like digimon gazed at his picture. "My vision of a perfect wedding. I'm going to fulfill it with the exact details of my conscious."

"It's going to take a lot of hard work to complete your goal", Takashi stated.

Myotismon smirked. "Too true, my friend." He turned to his bodyguard and held out the money. "As promise, your reward for taking such care for my bride."

"Sure, anytime." The tall swordman reached for the money, but hesitated when his hand was close to it. An image flashed in his mind. Instead of reaching for the money, he saw a solemn, young girl sitting on the dark ground. She looked up, and rivers of tears from her red-stained sapphire eyes were flowing down her creamy skin.

_**"This was not the destiny I had in mind."**_

Takashi gasped with widened eyes. It was the Warrior of Light herself, Koji.

"Is something the matter?" His lord's voice brought him back to reality. He looked back at Myotismon, who had become suspicious of his pawn's dazed expression.

He recomposed himself. "No, nothing's wrong." He took the money and stuffed it in his robes. "Just feeling wiped out, that's all."

Myotismon nodded. "Then I suggest you should rest. I will not tolerate my extraordinary warrior to faint, if a battle were to commence."

Takashi nodded in agreement and headed for the exit; however, he stopped when his hand laid on top of the doorknob. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Does it involve improving your behavior toward my subjects?"

"Nope."

"What is it, then?"

"What do you want with Koji?"

"Who?"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "The human girl you're marrying."

"Ah, my fiancée; lovely name. What about her?"

"What do you want with her and why?"

"Is there a reason for my action? Can I not say I am simply in love?"

"Don't give me that bullshit." The virus digimon seemed surprise by Takashi's outburst. "I may say two plus two is twenty-two, but I know it's really four. Also, you know me well enough to know I speak my mind; for example, when something smells like rat shit, I say **it smells like rat shit**. Right now, your dream wedding is a huge-load of rat shit. So, why don't you tell me the whole truth."

He heard a small chuckle coming from his boss. "I keep forgetting how intellectual and perspective you are behind your relax façade. You are correct, Takashi. The entire thing is nothing more than an elaborate plan, a scheme to be exact; given orders by Lord Cherubimon. My role is to preoccupy the Light so Darkness will reign across the Digital World. And what better way to do it than with a marriage. We will be united as King and Queen of the Forest Kingdom.

"The Warrior of Light will remain as my queen for as long as I please. When Lord Cherubimon gets full reign, Lady Koji will be dispose of his presence. Possibly killed, maybe. Before the day comes, I will enjoy breaking her will, even if torture is necessary. It will take time, but she will be my little marionette doll." Another image flashed by; Koji wore a long white dress torn up to show her damaged legs; bruises and blood were on her arms, legs, and on her face; thin piano strings were tied to her wrists and ankles, which drew blood from them; her eyes were closed, but tears continue to leak down her cheeks. The image made Takashi clenched tightly on the doorknob. "I control her strings along with her power. It is as simple as that.

"Was there anything else you want to know?"

With clenched teeth, Takashi strained his anger. "No, you've explained plenty." He opened the door and excuse himself.

Noticing the dented knob, Myotismon's eyes narrowed.

_**BC-Angel**_

"Lala, how many times have I told you the laces are fabric scraps when necessary, not dancing ribbons!"

"Sorry, Mama!"

In a bedroom located on the fifth floor, Togemon and her two Palmon were carefully tearing out laces and thread from the delicate dress. Her young Tana the Tanemon fell asleep on top of a pile of fabric on a cushion chair.

"Remember, girls", she explained, "the dress needs compassion and love to expose its inner beauty. Every clothing wants to be notice, but it is how they express themselves to hopefully gain a stranger's attention."

"We understand, Mama," said Lulu.

"Every clothes wants to be beautiful and noticeable; that's why fashion was created", finished her sister while adding a giggle.

Their talk was interrupted by the knocking sound from the front door. "Now who could that be?" Togemon asked. She went toward her door and opened it. She was surprised to see who it was. "Takashi, what are you doing here; aren't you supposed to watch Koji?" She noticed how silent and out of character her son appear. "Are you alright?"

"I want to talk to you about something", he murmured, yet his mom heard him well.

She opened her door more and moved aside to let him in. "Come in."

He entered her room, went to her bed, and sat down. He loved coming here. It reminded him of how his home was until the _incident_. Pieces of fabric were scattered everywhere, having the impression that a fashion disaster had occurred; but, to professionals, it is a mean of organization. Different colors, shape, and texture were placed in any furniture and flooring and, especially, some were even hung.

Yep, it felt like he never left home.

Putting his head on his hands, Takashi let out a tired sigh. He felt the move, knowing his mother had taken a seat beside him.

"Okay, Honey, what's eating you?" Togemon asked with concern.

He removed his hands and looked at her with confusion. "Mom, be blunt with me, am I monster?"

His mother's eye sockets seem to grow than it originally was. "Of course you aren't! Those servants were spreading rumors again, aren't they; and, years of working under the same roof with them, you're finally letting those rumors get to you! I knew working for that blasted digimon was a bad idea from the start! You know what I should, I should go over to him and give him a piece of my mind!" During her ranting, Tanemon began to cry and squirm in her slumber. Togemon quickly went to her baby, picked her up, and rocked her back to sleep. "I've gotten myself angry enough to wake my poor baby", she cooed.

Takashi sighed as he gazed down. "But, am I a monster for following Myotismon's orders? The reason I accepted his proposal before was because it was my fault your shoppe, our home, was destroyed. I knew you were behind on your bills and I thought with my skills I could use them as an advantage by winning street fights." He clenched his fist, grabbing the cotton material of his pants while muttering, "What I didn't expect was those damn Ogremon burning our house down. It was my fault we were living in the streets for three goddamn days...it was my fault for being cocky...my fault I became hungry for more victims...it is, will it always be, my fault."

The tension in the room thickened. Lala and Lulu paused their playing to look at her brother. Seeing how sad he was, the girls felt like he is spreading his dark cloud to them. They did not like to see him this way. It didn't suit him.

They dropped the laces and ran up to him.

"Don't be sad, Taka", asked Lulu.

"Yeah, Mama told us home is where you're with your love ones—", included Lala.

"Including friends and family—"

"Anyone who is close to your heart." He looked back at his mother, stepping into the conversation. "Takashi, in my opinion, monsters rely on their primal instinct. You're not a monster because you have humanity in you, even if it is a small amount. You always try to do what's best for us, but you're doing your actions in the wrong way."

"How can I do the right thing?" he asked.

She gave him her famous motherly smiles."Your conscious has the answer, all you have to do is listen to it."

The Bloodlust Warrior let her words sink in. 'She's right', he thought, 'I need to listen to my conscious, and I know who to talk to.'

He stood up and hugged his mother. "Thank you", he said, then, he hugged his sisters. Next, he rushed out the room.

"Is Taka going to be okay?" Lulu asked the cactus digimon.

All she could do was sigh and said, "I hope so..."

_**BC-Angel**_

Takashi reached his room and locked his door behind him. He went to his bed, sat down with crossed legs, and laid his sword on his lap.

"Time to visit an old friend", he said and closed his mind. He emptied his mind to think about nothing more than his sanctuary.

The fresh breeze made Takashi opened his eyes. His location changed from a small, dark room to a bright, expansion of a valley filled with fresh grass and newborn flowers. The uniqueness of this area are the floating mirrors flying by him; each one different from the last. Some are big and curvy, others are tall and straight, and half of them are a fusion of both.

"It's been a long time, Master", said a feminine voice beside him. The tall brunet looked at the source. It was a short stranger with a rugged, brown cape covering her form. "How long since we talked; five maybe six years?"

Takashi smirked. "Kagami, you know I don't bother keeping track of the date. I don't know what today is. So, when are you going to show what you look like? What, you don't trust me?"

"I shouldn't, but it is not complete. When it is done, you will be the first one to see it."

"You _shouldn't?"_ He raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble? Did I made you mad?"

"Yes, I am furious. You are letting Myotismon control you as though you are his loyal dog; furthermore, you are not doing anything to help that poor girl. I should have never given you access to my power from the start."

Takashi sighed. He knew she was right. He can list the things he messed up, however, he was not here to feel sorry for himself. "I know and I wanted to say I'm sorry to you. At first, I thought I can help my family with the financial problem if I can become the Digi-World's best street. With the fame and money, I can buy Mom a new store, hell, her own land would be better; and, I can buy the girls whatever they want.

"All the attention went to my head. I thought I was unbeatable! After our house burned down, I knew my cockiness was my downfall. I wanted to say how sorry I am, but I was afraid you never wanted to talk to me ever again. I didn't care if I lose my power. I care if my best friend would be with me."

"Yet, you agreed to work under the vampire", Kagami stated.

"I took it because I wanted to repay Mom." He clenched his teeth. "I'm so close. I have enough to get them to leave the kingdom on a Trailmon. I just need a few more enough to live in a small house." He slammed his fist to the ground, creating a mini crater under his fist. "I'm don't know what is with me! Since Koji dropped in, I get confused and frustrated and more pissed off at Myotismon! Why?! Why am I like this?"

The caped female did not answer. She merely watched through shadowed eyes as she watched her master lose himself. She bravely laid her hand on his quaking shoulder.

"You are feeling guilt, my friend. It is a normal behavior amongst humans."

"I'm not human—"

"Neither are you a demon. You know, you are not the Takashi I remember." The said man looked up in shock. "My master would have done anything in his power to not see a woman cry. He would have stop at nothing to see her smile. That is my Takashi, the one I call Master."

"I can't", he neglected, " I'm so close to my goal. If I revolt now, then, all my hard work will be for nothing."

"Then you will let Koji become Queen and wait for her demise? Shall I remind you how young she is?"

"Not necessary." He stood up. "I need to be alone."

She nodded. "I understand." She stood up as well. "Before you go, heed my words. Do what is right, even if the impossible seem to be impossible to accomplish."

Takashi nodded and closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, he was back in his room. No fresh air. No life. No freedom.

'Koji's life will be like mine', he thought, picturing the girl in an iron cage. 'Kagami's right.'

Takashi stood up in his room, gripping his sword tightly.

He grinned deviously. "It's time to the **demon** out to play."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is Black Cat Angel. Please don't hurt me, but I am doing another story. This time, I'm challenging myself. You see, I'm going to update one chapter per week. Why? I'm insanely mad! As mad as my favorite character, the March Hare. Wish me luck, folks.<br>**

Also, whoever can guess the meaning of Kagami's name, without using the internet, the first top three reviews will receive a virtual bunny! However, the first reviewer will receive not just a bunny but a sneak peak of the next chapter before the next post.

Good luck, and I'll see you all in Chapter 4!


	4. Escape

**Hey, this is BC-Angel. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work, campus, life... all that shit. So... I hope this makes up for it.**

**New challenge: can you think of an opening and ending for this fanfic? Review or pm or answer. Good luck to you all! Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Taka, where are we going?" Lala asked her brother. He came into their room in silent and told them to pack their things. With Takashi leading them in the hallway, the twins carried two luggage of fabric, clothing, and a sewing kit, and their mother carried her baby and a bag of baby food.<p>

"You all are going to go far away from here", he replied, "I'm going to do something reckless and I don't want you four to get involve."

"Are you taking us to the secret passage?" asked Lulu gleefully.

"What secret passage?" asked Togemon.

"While me, Lala, and Taka were playing hide-n-seek, Lala found a creepy tunnel in the wall."

"It was so scary, I thought I wet myself", Lala added.

"That tunnel led us outside fifty feet away from the palace", Takashi finished. "After I know you're safe, I'll returned here to free Koji."

The Palmon twins gasped happily. "We can take Mama! You go and save _your_ princess!" they said in unison.

The tall brunet sheepishly rubbed his neck as his cheeks lit a light pink glow. "I wouldn't say she's _my_ princess, or anyone else's. She's her own person. What's wrong with saving a damsel in distress?"

Togemon smiled. "Go to her; we'll be fine on our own." He nodded in understanding and turned to leave. "Takashi." She grabbed her son's wrist. He looked up. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Mom. I love you."

"Go on, you have destruction to create." He nodded again and ran off. Togemon looked at the two Palmon. "Okay, where is this secret passage."

_**BC-Angel**_

The Bloodlust Warrior reached his destination where two guards - two Knightmon, to be exact - standing at the bedchamber's entrance. He casually walked up to the entrance; unfortunately, his path was blocked by a pair of long swords crisscrossing each other.

"What is your purpose here, Akuma?" the Knightmon on the left asked.

"I was ordered by Myotismon to check on his bride", he sternly said.

"We were not inform of your visiting hours", the Knightmon on the right replied.

"Trust me when I say I don't want to do this either, but orders are orders." The Knightmons seem unconvinced, instead they steady their stance and not removing their swords. "You two don't believe me, do you?"

No answer came from them.

He sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't resort to violence so soon, but seeing my circumstances before me, I have no choice." He vanished from their sight. The two warrior digimon looked side to side, alarming themselves if they see the smallest hint of black clothing. Suddenly, they were knocked out with a fierce force on their napes like a blunt object. Their bodies fell to the ground, not having the chance to see their attacker reappear behind them with his katana in hand. "How do strategists keep their plans as follow?" he asked himself, sheathing his sword.

Takashi repositioned the guards as if they were sitting down with their blades on their laps. Assuming there were no mistakes between them, Takashi removed his key, unlocked the door, and quietly entered the room. He softly closed it behind him. He walked up to the bed and drew away the curtain. Looking down, he saw the girl where he left her in deep slumber.

Takashi covered Koji's mouth and nose with his left hand. She gasped, sensing her lack of air.

"Shh", he whispered, "you need to get dress; and hurry."

"Why?" she asked cautiously, after he released her.

"Don't ask questions." She became wary, but, nonetheless, Koji did as she was told and got dressed (only putting on her jacket, shoes, and tying her hair were not much to do).

Tying up her bandana, she asked, "What's going on? Why are you in a rush?"

"You want to escape, right?" The Warrior of Light nodded, uncertain of what he was getting at. "Well, you are witnessing a small window of opportunity for you. I'm helping you leave quietly." The girl wanted to say what's in her mind, but he turned from her and opened the door. What he didn't expect was a group of Knightmon checking on the two unconscious warriors. "Evening, men; I'm on my way to the kitchen with Myotismon's little lady. If you don't mind, we'll be going." As he took his first step, the small Knightmon army drew their swords. "Not convincing, huh?" One Knightmon approached the Bloodlust Warrior, but it received a kick to the stomach; forcing it to fall back and land on half its comrades. Takashi closed and locked the doors; and leaned his body on them. The pounding got more intense and stronger with many fists, kicks, and sword slicing. "Quick, get the chair!"

Koji grabbed the nearest chair and wedged it below the doorknobs. "Can it hold?" she asked, taking a step back with him.

"It should...unless they bring the battle ax." The wood cracked, then a whack, and the splintering sound from the other side. "...they brought the battle ax..." he stated.

Koji crossed her arms. "Your plan quickly went out the window, Genius; what's next?"

"..."Out the window"..." the tall brunet whispered. His eyes trailed to the balcony. The gears turned in his brain. A plan formed in rapid speed. As if a lightning strike passed by, a grin rose up. "That's it!" He grabbed the girl's wrist. "Come on!"

Another chop crunched the door.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. "There's no way out besides through those doors."

Takashi opened the glass screen door and pulled Koji outside with him. He released her while ripping off both his sleeves and tying them to the doorknobs. Ties from across and securing them up and downwards. Seeing the outbreak of Knightmons coming into the bedroom with bare arms, he whispered a phrase. A rainbow glass appeared as if to wall in the attackers. They bombarded, they couldn't get through his steeled shield.

"How long will **that** last?" When she didn't received her answer, Koji turned to see her savior looking at her with intense determination. She focused his eyes. They were candy caramel under the dips of the sunset's hues.

"I'm not going to lie", he said, "the spell I placed won't hold forever. You have two choices... one, you can stay here and miss your chance at escaping; or two, you can trust me and I will make side you won't walk down the aisle wearing a fake smile while approaching your new hubby.

"I know I'm the last person in the Digital World you can trust, but I have every intention to see you out of harm's way. Now, I don't know why you're here in general, but it's better than being a prisoner... all I ask of you is your trust. So what do you say? Do you trust me?"

Truth be told, the young warrior didn't know what to think. She wanted desperately to leave the palace, but she's useless without her D-tector. The man before her, who defeated her with one move, told her he's going to help her. She doesn't seem to know what goes on in his mind.

"I said do you trust me?" His voice brought Koji from her train of thought. The crowding voice from beyond the glass doors became louder. The glass grew cracks along with the barrier. Its strength was weakening. "We're wasting time!" he yelled. He drew his hand to her. "Do you want to be free, or not?!"

'No, this isn't the place or moment to hesitate', Koji thought, 'I have to act!'

She went and took his offering hand. "Yes, I do want to be free!"

Takashi yanked the girl to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leapt up to the stone railing. The cracks continue to expand the surface. The raven-haired youth grew cautious. She looked up at him. A toothy grin spread his face.

"What are you waiting for?" She warily asked.

"The right moment", he deviously replied. His hand laid on his sheathed sword. A shard of glass fell from both the door and the barrier. It would've made anyone with no battle plan anxious, but it only made his smile stretched more. It was hard to believe, for Koji, to see someone smile a demonic smile and see it grew like rubber on their face.

A _click_ was heard. She looked down to see a peek of steel blade was shown. Glass shards became larger pieces. 'Is this the end?' she thought, clutching his robes. The herd of Knightmon pushed through the secure door and shield.

"**Flash, Kagami!**" A blinding light flashed from the katana. The Knightmons covered their eyes. They opened their eyes and gasped.

The Akuma and the human disappeared.

_**BC-Angel**_

Koji covered her eyes. The technique was too bright. It was amazing she didn't become blind... did she get blind? She felt her something gripping her waist. She dared to open her eyes. She met the glow of three moons. The space between her and the moons were so close she can reach out and touch one.

"Wow", she breathed. The view practically took her breath away.

"It's good to see you're enjoying yourself", a familiar voice said behind her. She turned her head and saw a pair of dark chocolate eyes staring down at her. "Can you not move so much? I'll lose my grip and you'll fall."

Koji blinked. She then looked down. Her eyes widened. They were standing on thin air! Not knowing what else to do, she screamed bloody murder. She turned around and clutched Takashi's hakama.

"I never peg you to have acrophobia", Takashi said; amusement was evident in his tone.

"I'm not afraid of heights; I'm afraid of some stranger **dropping** me from them!" she yelled while giving him a glare.

He chuckled. "After what you went through, I don't blame you... but..." He paused, he looked down at her. Koji was shocked to see sincere and regret in his eyes. "...I'm going to repent for what I have done... if you'd let me..."

'He's changed,' she thought in statement. 'Can he really fulfill his promise?' With one mental sigh, she replied, "Yes... Alright..."

The Bloodlust Warrior nodded. He held her legs up in a bridal style manner as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on", he told her, " and try not to blink so much. It might lead to nausea."

"Wha-" Unfortunately, she was interrupted by his rush. The Warrior of Light did not had time to scream out her retort to her savior.

_**BC-Angel**_

"He has done WHAT?!" A yell echoed throughout the castle along with the shattering glass behind it. In the bedroom of Myotismon, he recently heard the news of his bodyguard's betrayal. Piedmon, being loyal and mostly ecstatic on the inside, reported the happening to him.

"The Akuma kidnapped your bride, Milord", Piedmon responded. He knelt down to his master holding in a knowing grin. It was impressive how the glass chalice passed above him.

"How can that... that... behemoth of a demon betray me?! After all I have done for him and his family this is the gratitude I get back?!" Myotismon ripped off his wooden stand. "I practically see him as a son of mine! If I was aware of his behavior sooner, I would have him castrate before he draws his last breath!"

Piedmon tried his best not to jump for joy at how Myotismon hates his ex-bodyguard. It was as sweet as nectar and music to his ears.

"What would you have me do, sir?" he asked calmly. He can barely hold in his smile any longer.

"I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

"Medium or well done?" He jested.

The virus digimon turned around and glared. "What do you think?" He walked to his heavy, coated curtains and threw them back. The shine of the three moons made his pale skin glow and his eyes a piercing gold. "I want that son of a Togemon bitch dead, and I want you to deliver a sever arm or leg to his family; but, I want the human girl alive. Not a single hair is to be touch from her head."

The clown digimon smiled maliciously. "As you wish, Lord Myotismon."

_**BC-Angel**_

A red train rode on the tracks. It is known as a Trailmon (apparently it's a he). This red Trailmon was getting exhausted and can barely keep his eyes open.

"Trailmon!" He yelped as he heard someone yell his name. He saw a shadow up front. He instantly hit his brakes, even pulled his weight back. The Trailmon managed to stop his trailing and slowed down. Steam poured out from his pipes. He looked at the figure standing on his tracks with a human in his arms.

"Akuma!" He yelled, "Wha -What are you do... do... doing here?" As a Trailmon, he heard many stories about the Heartless Fighter who promoted to be Myotismon's bodyguard.

"I need you do me a favor-"

"Please, no! I'm too young to die!" screeched the red Trailmon.

Takashi can feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm not going to kill you, you over exaggerated piece of scrap shit! All I'm asking is for you to take her as far away from here as possible!"

Koji looked up at him. "You're not coming, are you?" Her eyes revealed worry and concern.

The Bloodlust Warrior slowly shook his head. "No, I have to lead the upcoming search party away while you go ahead. My job, so far, is to make sure you're in the opposite direction as I be the decoy", he explained, carrying Koji to a car and opened the door. He put her down. She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with questions. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a stack of money and her device; and, he grabbed her hand and laid them on her opening palm. Koji's eyes widened when she saw the familiar trinket. "This should be enough for your ride and food on the go." He stepped back. "I guess... this is goodbye..."

The young girl couldn't believe what she is hearing. The man who saved her from marriage is going to leave her and continue to risk his life... just for her. Why is he doing this? Why risk his life for a total stranger? What about his family? What would happen to them when they hear about their beloved son/brother dead? They would be devastated; heartbroken; not to mentioned miserable. They wouldn't be the same cheery family Koji remembers after first meeting them. The sound of the closing metal door brought her back from her train of thought. His face was slowly replaced by the door. "No", she whispered, "he deserve to live."

Takashi paused for a second, but he pushed the door onward... until, a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, pretending her sudden action didn't surprise him. He saw how she tries using as much of her strength as she can. "What are you doing? You're holding Trailmon's work schedule", he stated.

"..."

"If you're going to stare all day, I advise you not to because like Trailmon I'm behind schedule as well." He reached for her gripping hand. As soon as his hand on top of hers, her next words shocked him.

"Come with me..."

His eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I said come with me", she spoke louder than before. "It's best to stick together."

He sighed. "Trust me, I'm not worth it."

"You're worth more to your family. Do you think scarifying yourself would reassure them?"

"I protect those who pay me", he sternly stated, "last I check, you're broke."

She glared. "I have money."

Takashi opened his mouth for his next combat, but a whistle overpowered him.

"As entertaining as it sounds, I'm a bit in a hurry", said the Trailmon, "can you _please_ take it inside?" Takashi can tell by his tone that the train digimon does not want to cross any boundaries, especially around the infamous street fighter.

Not wanting to disappoint Trailmon (let alone scare him), Takashi stepped inside after Koji stepped back. He closed the door. He bang on it, informing the Trailmon to leave. After a slight jolt of movement, the train was trailing on the tracks.

The tall brunet crossed his arms. "So where's the money?" Koji took his hand and dumped his/her stack of money on his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "...this doesn't count..."

She smirked. "Actually, it does. You see, when you gave me your money, you left its ownership; and, as holder of this stack of cash, I'll do as I please. Ergo, this is _my_ money and I'm paying with my money. Did you get it or do I need to talk slower and use shorter words?" she said, crossing her arms as her grin still plaster to her cubic face.

His eyebrow twitched. 'She's cocky, but she's not wrong'. He let out a small chuckle. 'She's smart... for a kid... I'll give her props for that'. Takashi stuffed the money in his pocket; then, he looked up at her.

"Alright, Princess, let's start over." He raised his hand and said, "My name is Takashi Kyoraku; my hobbies are eating, fighting, sleeping, and meditating; my likes are food, fighting, sleeping, and cloud watching; my dislikes... well... anyone who pissed me off will receive a painful aftermath."

Going along with it, she grabbed his hand. They both gasp at how soft their hands are from another. She cleared her throat. "My name is Koji Minamoto; my hobbies, likes and dislikes are none of your business. That's all you need to know."

He chuckled again. "I can deal with that." The rough-haired brunet knelt down before her, grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him act weird.

"Composing a promise", he plainly said. He brought her hand to him. "I promise I will protect Koji Minamoto, the Legendary Warrior of Light, and follow her on her mission, whatever it may be, until she accomplish her goal. And I will use every skill to see to the very end." To finish his oath, Takashi tenderly kissed her palm.

She lightly gasped at his frontal approach. It was the same hand Myotismon kissed. Compare to Takashi's, the virus digimon may have a soothing voice but his touch was cold and unappealing. Takashi's kiss felt... perfect... like it fit just right.

Feeling her stomach flutter, Koji felt touch by his devotion. No one has ever taken the liberty of claiming as her protector. Actually... moments like this she would've push away any cheesy pickup lining idiot. Coming from someone who can easily changes personalities within a day, she find it, dare she say it, sweet. Witnessing how Takashi risk his loyalty for Myotismon and his life work for his family, she viewed him as a not a warrior in dark clothing but a knight in shining armor.

Sensing she should say something, she uttered out a small "Thank you", which earned her a nod as he stood up releasing her hand. The warmth of his kiss felt pleasant. She never pegged him as a gentleman (with his attitude and rough persona around everyone, except his family).

A beeping sound broke their moment. Koji took out her device. A woman's voice announced beyond the static.

**"You must go to the forest terminal."**

"The forest terminal? Sure, why not?" She turned to her companion. Deciding to change the subject and forget about her fluttering stomach, she asked, "What do you think?"

Takashi, the Bloodlust Warrior, smirked his signature toothy smile. "I say it's about damn time I see the world."

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
